Let's Do It Again
by Twisted Trans-Sister
Summary: Songficlets for Teen Titan stories. Various Myra and Snow pairings. Shameless fluff! Tidbits of smut!


Summary: Songficlets for Teen Titan stories. Various Myra and Snow pairings. Shameless fluff! Tidbits of smut!

Cobra Starship: Good Girls Go Bad

With trembling hands Snow stood outside the hotel. It'd been years of small touches and kisses, but finally she'd been ready. Walking in and quietly getting her hotel keys, she hurried up the stairs. If any of the Titans found out...

He was waiting up there already. Still donning his suit, Red X had that tell-tale smirk on his face. Snow wished he wasn't so good looking. It sure would make it a lot easier on her. But with the careful slide of his palm curving around the small of her back she let the reserves fall away. Clothes on Red X began falling off with the persistence of Snow's pawing hands. But Red X was curious to the strange, firmer stretches of clothing hidden underneath her big coat. But as she pulled it off with shaking, nervous hands...Red X's eyes widened. It was most possibly the kinkiest leather corset money could buy...and Snow, _Snow_ for godsakes was in it, moving more vigorously now as she sucked on his tongue and ran her hands down his spine.

Damn, if he knew his influence would have infected her this easily...he'd have made his move far earlier.

Dido: Hunter

With a desperate squeeze on her arm, Robin trembled desperately to the older girl. And Myra did not respond.

"Please," he choked out. He hadn't foreseen this. He'd thought he'd known every crevice of her heart, every pore of her skin and the far reaches of her mind until he knew her better than she did. He'd been with her long enough hadn't he? Hadn't he given up enough to make her satisfied? He clung to her other arm with a spare hand, pulling her to him until she rested in his lap, still facing away from him. "Stay," he whispered. Myra shook her head.

"Let me go," she sighed back. The painful sentence made Robin hold on even tighter.

"Why-"

"No," she cut off, "Let go. Of everything." She finally looked back. Robin was mortified by her eyes, blazing and dark, hot and cold all at once, but couldn't look away. Myra pulled her hands out of his slackening grip, and pushed him gently back into his seat. He surrendered to her slightly longer figure, going limp as her chilly mouth barely brushed against the corner of his ears. She spoke once again, enough to make the tears fall out of his eyes.

"Let me be free again..."

Taylor Swift: Love Story

It was utterly cliche', and probably forbidden in several cultures, but there you go.

Even as Starfire prattled from the comfort of her lap, Myra was happy enough just sitting there with her, twirling curls into her impossible red hair, nodding at what she said. It was the best daily routine ever. Myra comes home from work, Starfire welcomes her home with a big, tight hug, and then proceeds to sit in her lap as she gossips and chats happily about her day, what the Titans were doing, work. Then Myra silence her with a wordless kiss on the head, and they'd proceed to dinner and bed.

Even if it meant the digust of all the world, Myra was happy with the sweet princess from beyond the stars...

Korn: Make Me Bad

The scream meant to break her, to rip her to bits, but it was muffled by the rough hand of the man above her.

_He was dead, he had to be dead, they always said-_

"I'm alive," he whispered, harsh and cold in her ear, before sending another electric jolt of pain through Snow's tiny frame. The scream was muffled again, but its on her face, rolling her eyes into the back of her skull, prying open her jaws beneath that hand, and pulling her white skin taunt against the cheek bones. Her back is arched with the electric current, her legs and arms twitching and thrashing. But then he...Slade...pins her down and does it again, keeping the screams and jolts of her body still. But her eyes are screaming, rolling, bulging in the pain and god, oh god, why-

"You want bad?" Slade hissed again into her ear, giving it a quick bite _and oh how she wished she ripped off his mouth after that last kiss-_"I'll show you bad. This is sweet-" he exemplifies this by swiping a tongue across the clammy skin of her throat, "-compared to what we'll have."

And in that dark room, Snow is alone with him, losing it.

Lily Allen: Ldn

"A Moped! How'd you know?"

"You only babble about it everyday."

Beast Boy, as if looking over his first-born son, ran his hands over the pristine metal of the Moped, the leather of the seats, the headlight. He climbed carefully into it, delighted to hear the engine rumble to life at the twist of the key. Myra watched him whoop with glee as he drove it around the lot, laughing and happy and utterly aghast at this wonderful present. Then, remembering his manners, he lunged at the older girl with a giant hug.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Myra hugged the smaller boy with a smile. Then, boarding the Moped, she patted the seat behind her.

"Let's take a proper test drive shall we?"

Maroon 5: Won't Go Home Without You

Like a mouse in the lap of a lion, Snow trembled in Cyborg's arms. Even after a solid month of patience and cautious, gentle hugs, she couldn't get over the sheer size and controlled strength of the bigger boy. In his room, with a gentle whirr and hum of machines being the only noise to break the silence. It was a daily ritual that even the timid Snow upheld, but all the same she felt as though she was in the lap of a tame bear.

"There's a good comedy showing at the drive-in tonight," Cyborg offered, "We could take the T-Car out for a spin. The guys won't mind."

"Maybe," murmured Snow into the hardness of his metal chest. Cyborg sighed, but didn't persist for the moment. But soon he tightened his grip around her waist and drew her closer.

"I wouldn't want to go without you," he whispered, "There isn't a place in the universe I'd want to go without you."

Lady Saw: I Got Your Man

Wriggling with both anticipation and jealousy, Myra kept looking over her shoulder at the happy couple behind her.

Aqualad and Snow, after a quick three weeks of confused flirting, finally hooked up. Myra glowered in her seat. Asshole couldn't have bothered to tell Snow he'd already made out with Myra once before. Not to mention his secret fondness for older girls, for long hair, for everything Snow didn't have. So? What now?

She looked curiously around. Speedy was sitting alone in the room, minding his own sweet business. But soon as Myra gave him, "that look", he grinned and began to waltz his way over. Nevermind that he was kind of a womanizer. She wasn't interested in that. But revenge after all, was best served cold. And she saw the nervous shift in Aqualad's feet as Speedy leaned in for the kill.

Serves him right.

Apocalyptica: Path

Raven. For the longest time Snow hadn't seen what was so magnetic about the two of them until Raven had actually made the first move.

In Snow's room, night had quickly fallen, as most winter nights do. Bundled up in the thick heavy coat, Snow relished the glimmer of freshly fallen snow outside, and was still hypnotized by the snowflakes dancing along on the ocean wind. But...it seemed too dark. Too frightening. The scenery outside didn't seem to match what her room looked like, shrouded in darkness. The innocent furnishings warped and stretched into grotesque shapes, the dark spaces holding threats of every nightmare Snow had ever had.

Then, she came.

As Snow had her eyes torn away from the frightening scenes of the dark room, she came, swathed in her black cloak. With silence, she wordlessly slipped behind Snow, and before she could protest, closed the space between them.

"I don't want this to be anything less," Raven said brusquely, "Than what I want. And what you want."

The kiss seemed to take Snow's breath away, or perhaps she wasn't breathing to begin with. It was frightening, it was _wonderful_, and it made an even better distraction from the darkness of the night. Funny how things worked out.

Katy Perry: I Kissed A Girl

"Suu, aren't you just sweet?"

The room was vaguely hazy, the drifting fog of whiskey and alcohol floating in drifting circles around Myra's head. A mewling Snow, fading in and out of sensibility, was pressed indecently in between her legs. Myra, much unlike her usual, stotic self, was grinning an oddly Cheshire Cat grin, curling the blonde locks of Snow's hair in her fingers, breathing hot on her white skin.

"I want to taste..." she murmured, licking her lips and leaving a wet shine to them, "You wouldn't be so _cruel_ as to deny me one would you?"

"Mmmmnooooo..." slurred Snow, still somewhat confused and most indeedly drunk. With an even more wicked smirk, she locked eyes, smouldering at the look of the innocent little Snow helpless in her lap. "Good."

As the two girls began to make-out in the middle of the room, everyone else watched spellbound. Eventually, Red X was smart enough to pull out a camera. "Not bribery," he said quickly, "But this is just really fricken hot."

End Note: Oh my god....I never realized I like girlxgirl pairings so much until I starting writing songfics/sentencefics/wordfics. Shameless!


End file.
